littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme
is an upcoming free-to-play collectible cards and sports otome game which will be released in October 10, 2019 in Japan, followed by October 12, 2019 in North America and on October 18, 2019 in Worldwide, alongside Falcon Emblem Vs All Superstars, for Android, iOS and Microsoft Windows. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee, as have the other games in the series, developed as a collaboration between LittleLulu Falcon Emblem's OtomeRomantica Team, Square Enix and animation studio Gaina (formerly Fukushima Gainax). Unlike other Olympic Games series, this game is game advertised as an easy collection of Olympic sports-themed game, which is a type of game where the player manage the Japan Sports Teams, collecting cards and develop a romantic relationship with athletes. Gameplay Omega Phoenix Romantica is a free-to-play sports and romance game which features more than one-hundred events in 33 different sports based on the Olympic Games. There will be have two modes, Story mode and Event mode, the player usually assumes the role of a heroine Kasumi Mitsukuri (her name is changeable) who enrolls an elite Mirai High School for boys and is put in charge as a manager of one to more competitors as a part of a raising simulation. The main scouting camp featured in the game and anime is Camp Omega, a most popular camp located in a small town of Miraizaka. At Camp Omega, there are initially 10 competitors the player can choose for romance: Reido Morohoshi, Souma Ishikawa, Akitoshi Sakurauchi, Hiyori Watase, Luther Nakasato, Tsukasa Chida, Mamoru Henmi, Kenji Tadokoro, Yuki Kozakura, and Nozomu Yoshihara. Five additional competitors later added to for update include: Iori Ohori, Takuji Egashira, Genta Shimotori, Daigo Haruno and Shinobu Wakisaka. A theme in the game emphasizes the struggles an competitor must go through to achieve victory. This is indicated by the two levels of an competitor: the tension meter and the affection meter. The game also explore relationships between characters, ranging from the romantic relationship that develops between the protagonist (Kasumi) and a competitor, to the rivalry between Japan team and international teams. Attributes Each card is one of eight available attributes: *Charm�� *Cute♥️ *Cool�� *Talent�� *Vital�� *Active�� *Neat♣️ *Sexy♠️ The attributes don't make a difference in the score you get in Event, but they are used for Event bonuses if you use a certain type and specific shards of the attribute are required to train your competitors. Types Each characters are divided into six categories *Stamina⚡ *Power�� *Speed�� *Skill♟️ *Intellect�� *Focus�� Plot Setting in the fictional place called Miraizaka, the IOC hosts more than 70 Olympic games and will be scheduled to open in Tokyo 2020. About 35 countries will participate in the Olympic Games to win gold medals as well as the title crown (Prince of Sports). But most high-school athletes face difficulties and obstacles that prevent them from winning precious medals. Therefore, the Japanese Olympic Committee decided to bring a number of new young athletes to test their skills to participate in hosting the event. The story focus on the protagonist, Kasumi Mitsukuri, who just moved to Miraizaka after her parents died by Toho's earthquake and enrolls Mirai High School, an elite all boys' school, as the only female student after watching participants' athletic performance in some Olympic events. She aspires to be the manager of the Japan Olympic's men team, but very shy at the sight of all handsome young men, who look at her admiringly. During her first day at school, she was saved by the sprinter, Reido Morohoshi, when she almost falling from stairs. She back off embarrassing, but quickly look at Reido, who had happened to be lost to the Russian sprinter at previous Olympic games. Amidst the encounter, she learned from Reido that they were lost in the previous Olympic games and don't have any medals, including gold medals. To win the gold medals, she must manage the Japan Men Olympic team and train them in order to face the difficult situations and learn more about the worldwide teams, who are after the medals. It is up to her to collect all medals, learning about boys' backstory and personality, and later finds out the reason why she transferred to Mirai High for boys because she looking for her missing brother...! Welcome to the Tokyo Olympic game, a game full of love and dream that all she want for! Be the manager and manage the Japan Olympic's men team to seek for glory, and romantic blossom. Characters There are 36 nations that will be compete at the 2020 Summer Olympics in Miraizaka, Tokyo. There are more than 100 participants from each nation. Eagle Talon casts male and female voice actors to prove the Japanese voice acting for the male participants. LittleLulu Studio English cast the English-speaking voice actors for male participants. Protagonist *Kasumi Mitsukuri (The name is changeable) - The main protagonist, who lost her family due to Toho's earthquake. After watching the previous Olympic games in Rio de Janerio, she enrolled at Mirai High School, an elite school for boys, as an only female student to assist Japan Men Olympic team. Nervous to her fault, Katsumi is so shy when the good-looking men surrounding her, but after Reido saved her from falling downstairs, she eventually start to admired the boys' athletic performance and being assigned as a manager for the one of the participants. Katsumi is a gentle girl with sporty persona who loves rhythmic gymnastics like her late mother. she tends to do the chores like clean up the messes and cooking a healthy foods. National Sports Teams of Japan *Reido Morohoshi *Souma Ishikawa *Akitoshi Sakurauchi *Hiyori Watase *Luther Nakasato *Tsukasa Chida *Mamoru Henmi *Kenji Tadokoro *Yuki Kozakura *Nozomu Yoshihara *Iori Ohori *Takuji Egashira *Genta Shimotori *Daigo Haruno *Shinobu Wakisaka International Teams Note: They're totally 35 countries who'll participate in the Olympic Games and every characters have counterparts to Japan main team. Argentina *Cornelio Montero *Glauco Varela *Vinicio Silva *Pancho Rivera *Marino Guerra *Simón Busto Australia *Hayden Aberdeen *Kyall Campbell *Zeek Mangold *Liam Oliphant *Cody Riche *John Vaught Brazil *Lucas Rodrigues *Custódio Medeiros *Tadeu da Costa *Roberto Armando *Aurélio Ferro *Manuel Castelo Bulgaria *Stoyan Ognyanov *Krastyu Martinov *Velichko Zlatkov *Yoan Buchvarov *Blagoy Genadiev *Lyuben Andonov Canada *Tristan Mansell *Aaron Bucsis *Filmer Theroux *Elliott Goosney *Kenzie Rancourt *Cornell Thorne China *Meng Qinggang *Zhu Ning *Tao Jiantang *Wong Huan *Lee Xifeng *Guo Shiming Croatia *Klaudio Ivanović *Stipan Petrović *Filip Kovačić *Boris Modrić *Hrvoje Živković *Toni Branković Cyprus *Alexandrio Michelakakis *Grigoris Charalambous *Stefanos Megalos *Valentinos Antoniou *Nikolaos Koutsopoulos *Emmanouil Stephanides Denmark *Kasper Olesen *Theis Høyer *Olaf Stenberg *Regner Edvardsen *Dánial Hansen *Petur Kamban Ethiopia *Tadesse Selassie *Dejen Deressa *Aahil Gebrhiwet *Tesfaye Hailemariam *Selam Assefa *Hakiem Dibaba Finland *Niilo Mäkelä *Antto Oksanen *Hannes Tähtinen *Vihtor Jokela *Lassi Rautiainen *Sameli Aukio France *Gabriel Leblanc *Sophonie Deschenes *Louis Pettigrew *Hypsée Lemoine *Jean-Baptiste Tremblay *Yanis Metella Germany *Hubert Burgstaller *Egmundus Zielenbach *Tobias Kaiser *Matthias Alscheid *Alfred von Essen *Wolfgang Luxenberg Great Britain *Nicky Allsopp *Piercy Hodgson *Garrett Castle *Wynford Nottingham *Hunter Bramley-Rimmer *Leondre Menear Greece *Leonidas Katsaros *Gregoris Angelos *Stamatios Iordanou *Alexis Michalidis *Dimitrios Stavros *Mavros Loukanis India *Hardeep Tamboli *Keshav Gandhi *Nasim Kumar *Riddhiman Pandit *Sandip Banerjee *Dharun Tamboli Ireland *Connor McAlister *Phóil Fitzgerald *Patrick Ó'Díomasaigh *Tadhg Kilcommon *Rowan McQueen *Brennan Wallace Italy *Antonino de Santis *Giovani Zuccoli *Leandro Oberto *Senofonte Mignogna *Vincente Terranova *Massimiano Negro Netherlands *Esmé Hanraets *Radolf Netjes *Mick van Rompaey *Walbert de Geer *Xander Martens *Armandus Langhorn New Zealand *Buck Collins *Gilford Ephruim *Rangi Newport *Toroa Paewai *Hayden Webster *Jeff Sigsworth Norway *Kristofer Thorkildsen *Fredrik Bjørk *Vivian Silje *Sigurd Lerche *Magnar Welhaven *Lars Nordhagen Peru *Raul Valenciano *Pidru Huaman *José Carlos Ocampos *Andrew Yupanqui *Esteban Romero *Umaq Hernández Poland *Krzysztof Zalewski *Emiliusz Pasinski *Teodor Mozdzierz *Horacy Walczykiewicz *Oskar Starosta *Paulin Nowicki Romania *Claudiu Ionesco *Scarlat Strungaru *Neculai Constantin *Viorel Enricu Lacrima *Lucian Dalca *Orfeu Boldea Russia *Dmitriy Mikhailov *Gost Chernova *Timur Utkin *Krispin Romanov *Motya Ignatiev *Stepan Nazimova Saudi Arabia *Prince Faiz Muhammad Al-Sulayman *Yasser Assiri *Majid Al-Harbi *Rashid Al-Qahtani *Abd al-Aziz Al-Sahlawi *Sadiq Al-Zahrani Serbia *Aleksandar Knežević *Neboje Raduljica *Vanja Stefanović *Prebislav Mijatović *Darko Štimac *Ižeslav Bogdanović South Africa *Kabelo Hougaard *Maghiel van der Berg *Lambert Pretorius *Wynand de Kock *Brandon van Zyl *Xolani Louw South Korea *Kim Eun-jung *Park Chung-jae *Yoon Seong-hun *Gwak Jae-beom *Han Byeong-ho *Chang Yeong-jin Spain *Sergio Cardoso *Josías Figueroa *Rosendo Sierra *Lobo Sierra *Marco Ramírez *Justino Méndez Sweden *Jacob Forsberg *Vemund Hellström *Ralf Tomasson *Dan Nordgren *Petter Lager *Rikard Westling Turkey *Hadi Solak *Onur Çalışkan *Derya Ekmekçi *Tevfik Yıldırım *Ahmet Kartal *İzzet Karakaya Ukranie *Andriy Zima *Kassandr Bortnick *Mikhailo Chayka *Sasha Rybak *Viktor Shvets *Nikita Nesterenko United States *Jeffrey Hunter *Clarence Strawbridge *Philip Marshall *Melvin Gearhart *Terence Washington *Ryan Newman Uzbekistan *Farrukh Chaykovsky *Jiyan Ravshanov *Rustam Orlov *Anvar Ibraimov *Makhmud Fedorov *Yoqub Yusupov Referees *Shigeru Inoue (Japan) *James Crawford (United States) *Abel Michaud (France) *Hugo Friedrich (Germany) *Maximiliano Pereira (Portugal) *Shuiwang Zhang (China) *Angus McNeal (Ireland) *Šimun Nikolić (Croatia) *Reinaldo Sánchez (Philippines) *Alfredo Evangelista (Italy) *Ravish Mitra (India) *Desimir Ranković (Serbia) Supporting Characters *Tomokazu Kusuda (President of the Japanese Olympic Committee) *Hisafumi Oshima (Vice President of the Japanese Olympic Committee) *Shun Horikawa (Secretary General of the Japanese Olympic Committee) *Kenichiro Nakasato and Tohru Nanba (Senior Members of the Japanese Olympic Committee) *Kosei Inoue, Koji Murofushi, Fumihiro Suzuki, Kosuke Kitajima, Kouhei Uchimura, and Tatsuhiro Yonemitsu (The committee members and the guest characters) *Mahito Sugita (Manager of the National Sports Teams of Japan, he later become sub-manager after was replaced by Kasumi Mitsukuri as youngest manager) *Yoshimitsu Morohoshi (Reido's father and head coach of Japan men's national football team) *Junichi Fukuoka (Head coach of Japan men's national baseball team) *Shota Ishihara (Head coach of Japan men's national basketball team) *Akira Okai (Head coach of Japan men's national field hockey team) *Eiji Kamiki (Head coach of Japan men's national handball team) *Naoya Sugimoto (Head coach of Japan men's national rugby sevens team) *Taro Morikawa (Head coach of Japan men's national softball team) *Katsuhiro Yano (Head coach of Japan men's national volleyball team) *Hideyoshi Shiba (Head coach of Japan men's national water polo team) DLC Teams DRAMAtical Murder (Nitro+chiral) *Aoba Seragaki *Ren *Koujaku *Noiz *Mink *Clear *Mizuki Menu *Road To The Tokyo 2020 **Character Stories **Event Stories **Free Challenges **Social Challenges **Live Challenges *Team Camp **Camp Edit **Costume **Practice **Training *Gallery **Cards Collections **Hall of Fame *Shop **Team Store **Camp Store **Clothings Store **Beauty Salon **Food and Gift Store *Option/Setting *Exit Sports The games will feature more than 200 events in 33 different sports, encompassing 50 disciplines. Alongside the five new sports that will be introduced in Tokyo 2020, there will be fifteen new events within existing sports, including 3-on-3 basketball, freestyle BMX and Madison cycling, and new mixed events in several sports. By complete the story mode, events challenges and/or mini challenge and earn more coins known as Z (Zeny), the player can buy more sports events that costs from 300Z to 5000Z. Athletics *100m **200m **400m **800m **1500m **5000m **10,000m *100 m hurdles **110 m hurdles **400 m hurdles *3000m Steeplechase *4×100m Relay **4×400m Relay *Marathon *Long Jump *Triple Jump *High Jump *Pole Vault *Discus Throw *Javelin Throw *Hammer Throw *Shot Put Aquatics *Freestyle **Backstroke **Breaststroke **Butterfly *Medley Swimming **Freestyle Relay **Medley Relay *Diving **Synchronized Diving *Water Polo Gymnastics *Team all-around *Individual all-around *Vault *Floor *Pommel horse *Rings *Parallel bars *Horizontal bar *Uneven bars (cross-dressing acting) *Balance beam (cross-dressing acting) *Rhythmic gymnastics: **Rhythmic Ribbon **Rhythmic Club **Rhythmic Hoop *Trampoline Boating *Canoeing **Slalom **Sprint *Rowing **Single sculls **Coxless pair **Double sculls **Lwt double sculls **Coxless four **Quadruple sculls **Eight *Sailing **RS:X **Laser **Finn **470 **49er Equestrian *Show Jumping *Eventing *Dressage Court and Field Sports *Badminton *Baseball **Softball *Basketball **3x3 Basketball *Field Hockey *Football *Golf *Handball *Rugby Sevens *Table Tennis *Tennis *Volleyball **Beach Volleyball Shooting *Rifle **50 m rifle three positions **10 m air rifle *Pistol **25 m rapid fire pistol **10 m air pistol *Shotgun **Trap **Skeet *Archery Fencing *Epée *Foil *Sabre Cycling *Road cycling **Road race **Time trial *Track cycling **Sprint **Team sprint **Keirin **Team pursuit **Madison **Omnium *Mountain biking **Cross-country *BMX **BMX racing **BMX freestyle Contact Sports *Wrestling **Freestyle **Greco-Roman *Judo *Karate *Taekwondo *Boxing Multisports *Modern Pentathlon *Skateboarding *Sport Climbing *Surfing *Triathlon *Weightlifting List of Locations Media Original net animation Trivia Related Pages *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Cardlist *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Gacha *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Stories *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Events *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Music *Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Voice Cast Category:Article stubs Category:2020 Summer Olympics Category:2019 video games Category:PC games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:Sports games Category:Collectible cards games Category:Otome games Category:Olympic video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonist